Everyone's Fight
by CircleLogicWorksBecause
Summary: Something is coming, every fortune teller in Asgard can tell. To surprise the enemy and strengthen their forces and defenses, they find all of the half-immortal children and bring them, some against their will, to live in the golden city. SYOC! Closed as of March 1st!
1. Forms and Rules

**So….I AM going to finish my current SYOC. But I also want to start another one after I finish the big battle in Conflict. So I'll explain closing dates and forms and restrictions at the bottom. **

On Midgard, there were several kids who had only one parent, but not in the way that many others did. These kids were always different. They could feel things other couldn't, see things others couldn't, and sometimes it scared them. Others times they embraced it as who they were. They were stronger, faster, more beautiful. Some were bullied, some were the queen bees, some were friendly, some were shy, but they were all linked. 

Individual gods and gods and goddesses still went to Earth often, and so did the Ljosalfar, the Light Elves. Often when they went to Earth they would find a human and they would fall in love and have a child. They were all gifted with near-immortality and a few other talents.

There were quite a few of those kids.

Now Frigga needed them all. She had a horrible feeling, and had gone to several of Asgard's fortune tellers and had her suspicions confirmed. There was a very dark force heading for her golden city.

It could have been Jotuns, it could have been Dark Elves. Or it could be an evil unknown. But it threatened Asgard, and the closeness of the evil seemed closer every day. And Frigga had a plan to stop it.

Those children on Midgard, those who were half Aesir, those who were half Ljosalfar, they could be their element of surprise. Their wild cards, their most valuable players. They would be strong, powerful. Some would have a knack for magic and help defend their city.

She would have to find them, and bring them to Asgard to train and help keep their city strong. She would have to call on Thor to bring his Avenger friend in as well, they needed all that they could get for this, she could already tell. Especially if Ragnorak was on its way.

Frigga begged Odin, begged Thor, and they finally conceded. Frigga could have her soldiers.

Whatever it was that was coming for them was going to be reminded of the power of Asgard.

When the five Earth-born Avengers arrived in Asgard, they were each given their own great room and their own grand wardrobe. It seemed to be like a dream. Natasha swept through the halls in a red and black gown with four handsome men in beautifully done formal wear to visit with their alien friend to talk about the children they would be housing and training. It was insane. And that's just the way life was for them.

**I'm sorry if that wasn't the best introduction to the story, but it sets up the basic idea. It should get much better once I have characters to write about. **

**I need 5-8 main characters that will be the focus and their development will be more substantial than the 3-6 minor characters I'll accept. You can submit more than one character, but I will most likely only accept one of them. **

**There are a lot of websites to find a god or goddess, but there's little to nothing on Light Elves, so you don't need a specific one. For inherited powers, light elves are just magical, in tune with nature, have a knack for archery and graceful fighting, and stunningly beautiful, but if they're asgardian they'll be stronger, faster, might be magical, and have something related to their parents specialty. **

**Fill out the following form with an original character and message me with it, the title being the name of your character. Please don't put it in a review. **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (6-22):**

**Grade in School:**

**Elf or Aesir:**

**Which Aesir?:**

**Inherited Powers:**

**Able to use Magic?:**

**Any previous fighting experience?:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Height/Weight/Build:**

**Unusual Markings:**

**Daily Wear:**

**Night Wear:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Armor/What they wear to fight:**

**Personality(4 sentences or more):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Animal:**

**Skills:  
Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Significant Other:**

**Backstory:**

**Open to Relationships:**

**Fears:**

**Their attitude towards each Avengers:**

**Attitude towards other Asgardians:**

**Attitude towards being taken to Asgard whether they wanted to go or not:**

**The closing date for characters is April 1****st****. That's when I'll put up the list of accepted major and minor characters. **

**Thanks for submitting! **


	2. Characters Accepted

**I love you people. I just want to point that out. I love you all. So here is a bit of story before I reveal the characters so this story will not be taken down. Sound fair?**

"I really don't want to help you recruit your weird half-magic kids!" Tony whined. Thor just continued staring him down.

"We need your help, Stark. This is not something the Aesir can do alone," Thor told him.

"We'll do it, Thor," Steve assured him, turning on his Captain America voice. "It's just a lot to process. How many half Asgardian kids are there on Earth?"

Thor thought for a moment. "I believe several hundred, though many are too young or too old, or incarcerated, or too integral in the Midgardian society to be removed. So less than one hundred can be brought here."

Natasha moved from her place on the wall, her cream colored gown trailing slightly behind her quick movements. Clint followed her without even thinking about it. It was just a habit. Natasha stood closer to Thor. She addressed him like she would Coulson before a mission, like someone with all the information the she needed to know to survive. "What is it you need us to do exactly?"

"I need you five to help me, Sif, and the Warriors Three, as well as a few choice others, retrieve the children and bring them back here. Frigga has more details if you would like them. From what I understand, we leave tomorrow." Thor explained to the best degree that he could.

The meeting was adjourned, and the Avengers went to find the Queen and gets their details. It turns out, she had split them into teams of sorts to get them all. Bruce and Hogun and Skadi, Natasha and Fandral and Volstagg, Clint and Vor, someone he had never heard of, Steve and Sif, Tony and Amora, another person the team had never heard of, and Thor and Forseti, a God he was good friends with.

Natasha and Clint did their homework that night in the ways that only the greatest spies do, figuring out who all these people were. The information was interesting, especially if these people were the parents of the kids they were hunting down. They were all in for a hell of a ride.

**There we go! Now onto the results. **

**The difference between main and minor characters is this. Main characters will be in the limelight. Each of them will most likely be in every chapter. They'll develop relationships and have revelations and things of that nature. Minor characters will make cameos every now and then but will always be there, more often when their submitters are active in giving feedback. **

Main Characters:

Louise Jamie Allard is a 15 year old daughter of Vor, the Goddess of Wisdom. From sparrhawk.

Eira Talin is a 15 year old daughter of an Elf. From Storm229

Daniel Waters is a 17 year old son of Sif. From Munamana

Prince Eve-Wlihelm is an 8 year old son of Amora. From GoldenWarriorEagle

Theo Albridge is a 21 year old son of Forseti, the God of Justice and Truth. From BlowMeOneLastKiss

Kora Bedaki is the 22 year old daughter of an Elf. From redpetal888

Luca Doherty-Hart is a 14 year old daughter of an Elf. From GotDance45

Dean Armitage is a 21 year old son of an Elf. From Goddess of Mischief94

Minor Characters:

Diana King is a 19 year old daughter of Skadi. From Mythomagic-Champion

Liana Evrette is a 22 year old daughter of an Elf. From Arilay Oktober Skies

Penelope James is a 12 year old daughter of an Elf. From clarinetgeek4.

Charlie Johnson is a 21 year old son of Skadi. From L0llyp0p.

**I hope you stick around and give feedback, especially if you're character was chosen, for the sole reason that it would make me happy.**

**This story most likely won't be properly updated until I finish Conflict, so keep your eyes open for that. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
